


Like A Dream

by sheewakare



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Assassins In Love, M/M, Smut, Top Lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheewakare/pseuds/sheewakare
Summary: Ling has been hiding special feelings for the assassin with golden locks and it all unveils when they're put in a mission together.
Relationships: Lancelot/Ling (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 16





	Like A Dream

This might be the best day of Ling's life. The moment the captain announced that his pair for the mission was Lancelot, he almost jumped in excitement. Wanwan gives him a teasing look, knowing what's up.

Ling adores the beautiful knight ever since he laid eyes on him. He is gentle, handsome, intelligent, graceful, everything a man should be (according to Ling). Truthfully, he's one of the reasons why Ling chose the path of swordsmanship. Every day he practices and enhances his swordsmanship skills, hoping one day Lancelot could notice him. Definitely, this is the day that he's been waiting for.

The mission is that they're going to have to take down the troll king that invaded the Simeon's castle. Naturally, this only requires one assassin to be done but knowing how unpredictable the troll and his army are, their captain decides to put another one on the mission. The plan is to climb the balcony leading to the master bedroom and kill the troll king in his sleep. Once their king is gone, the trolls will leave the castle and go back to wherever they came from.

They ride their horses and begin their adventure three days after they received the mission. If you asked him, Ling preferred that they only use one horse, he would like to ride behind the other assassin, his arms around his slim waist. Then he would press the side of his face against his back, listen to his heartbeat. But sadly, that kind of stuff is impossible to ever happen.

The assassins arrive before dawn. They make sure to hide their horses a kilometer away from the castle. Lancelot leads the way while Ling trails from behind, which is a perk if you asked him since he gets to admire the knight's firm ass from this view. _Damn it! focus on your mission!_ Ling reprimands himself internally.

They both stop on the hill and crouch down, inspecting the whole castle. There are so many trolls guarding the place, from the bridge up to the gates.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We have to take out the two trolls at the bridge first without having the ones at the gates notice it."

Ling shrugs, "I can do that."

"I know." Lancelot turns to him with a smirk, "But I worry that they might easily notice you for these trolls have keen eyes for pretty things."

The blue-haired assassin blushes upon the compliment, he has to turn away. _Shit, don't be too obvious!_

"You'll take down the guys at the bridge while I'll take care of the ones at the gates," the blond knight continues. "When we get inside, we just have to sneak into the balcony and finish the job. Is that alright with you?"

"T-that's fine," Ling replies.

"Good. Let's get down to business."

Things go smoothly according to the plan; Ling manages to slit the throats of the couple of trolls at the bridge without sweat. Lancelot on the other hand gracefully slices each troll at the bridge like they're salmon. Ling is happy he gets to watch the assassin's swordsmanship skill that he fell in love with.

"That's amazing," Ling compliments, walking toward his partner.

"That's nothing compared to what you did back there. Besides I won't reach it here if it wasn't for you."

Blushing, Ling smiles and lowers his head out if shyness. "I just did what you instructed."

"And thank you for that. Oh, you have troll blood on your face."

"Hm?"

Ling holds his breath as he watches Lancelot approach him and bring his hand on his face. His heart begins to beat loudly in his chest. _Fuck, his face is too close I can't breathe! His eyes are so gorgeous. His nose. God, his lips! Why is he torturing me like this?_

Lancelot swipes the blood off his cheek with his hand and pulls away with a smile. "Done."

Unaware of his flushed face, Ling touches the skin where the other's fingers linger. "Thanks?"

"You gotta be careful next time. Troll blood stinks badly."

"T-thanks," Ling stammers.

Once they get past the gates, the real problem occurs. There are more trolls inside than they anticipated. They hide behind a ton of barrels as Lancelot count them.

"We don't need to kill all of them," whispers Lancelot. "I guess we just have to silently take down those below the balcony."

"Don't worry, Lance. I can take care of the ones on the ground. You go ahead sneak to the balcony and slay the troll king."

"Are you sure?"

Ling nods and smiles confidently. "With my ultimate skill, this will be a piece of cake."

"Then I'll leave the rest to you." Lancelot smiles back. "Good luck."

"You too. I'll wait for you to come back."

Just as Lancelot sneaks off, Ling flies out of the barrels and begins slaying each troll one by one with the magnificent dance of his sword. Though he avoids getting splattered by blood this time just as Lancelot reminded him. After a couple minutes, he finished taking down the army trolls visible on the ground. As expected, this work is easy as pie. Now he's just cleaning the blade of his sword with a cloth.

Another minute passes yet Lancelot hasn't come back. This makes the Chinese assassin worry and look up at the balcony. Perhaps, the knight is having trouble facing the troll king. He hates to doubt the apple of his eyes but this isn't the time to worry such thing. Putting his sword back to its sheath, Ling leaps to the balcony. He slams the glass door open and calls out his name.

"Lancelot!"

But much to his surprise, Lancelot is just standing there at the foot of the bed, his back facing him. But another confusing thing is there's no trail of troll blood anywhere. The bed is strangely clean and neat as if nobody has been using the king's bedroom.

"What happened? Where's the troll?"

"I've already taken care of him just as planned," replies Lancelot passively, still not turning to him.

Ling looks around, he's still confused at the moment. But he chooses to trust his comrade. "Then we should go and leave before the other trolls come here."

"Do you really wanna leave so soon?" Lancelot asks, his tone changing into a sultry one. "After all the trouble I had changing the bed sheets?"

"What?"

Ling's eyes slowly widen as he watches the other assassin strip down his clothing. His face turns crimson red as soon as he sees Lancelot's bare shoulder. He quickly turns away and shut his eyes, despite himself.

"What are you doing?!" he asks. He hears a series of clothing and metal falling on the floor. _Shit, he's actually stripping in front of me. Is he really this shameless?!_

Ling's heartbeat starts to quicken again that he fails to hear the light footsteps approaching him. He only becomes conscious when he feels fingers holding his chin. He opens his eyes and before he knew it, their lips collide.

His eyes widen in shock, definitely aware that he's kissing Lancelot, the dreamboat that he's secretly admiring for so long. Lancelot pulls back, his handsome smirk returning. "I've been waiting to do that since yesterday," he utters seductively, touching the blue-haired assassin's lower lip with his thumb. "You're just so irresistible."

"Lancelot," Ling whispers. "You knew?"

"Of course. I was just waiting for the right time to have you for myself alone and I thought this mission would be the right opportunity."

God, Ling feels like crying from too much joy. This kind of stuff only happens in his dreams. It's like the heavens heard his prayer. Lancelot likes him back!

"Please, kiss me again."

"Sure, love." Lancelot cups his face again and kisses him open-mouthedly. This time, Ling isn't reluctant to kiss back. He kisses the knight hungrily, tasting every corner of his mouth, clinging onto his naked bicep.

Before he knew it, he's being thrown gracefully on the bed. Ling only realizes that the long-haired knight is fully naked. Their lips make contact for the second time, Lancelot makes sure to have his focus only on his mouth, though it's hard not to notice Lancelot's cock brushing against his thigh.

Ling pulls back, clutching on the other's hand. "I adore you," he whispers against his lips. "I adore you so much." Without permission, he sneaks his hand down between their bodies until it reaches the knight's erection. He confidently cups it in his hand and gives it a short thug.

Lancelot grunts softly. "You're a tease aren't you?"

"May I?" replies Ling, sliding his hand around the hardening shaft.

"What?"

"Suck you off?"

Lancelot smirks charmingly. "Whatever you want, darling."

The assassins roll and switch positions. Lancelot lies comfortably on the sheets whereas Ling settles between his legs, not letting go of this cock. He continues to rub and massage his cock until it's red to the tip.

'You have no idea how many times I've fantasized sucking your dick."

"Nothing beats reality, ain't it?" Lancelot replies, putting one arm under his head.

Not wasting any more time, Ling leans down and puts the head into his mouth, giving it a gentle suck. Lancelot closes his eyes and growls lowly. Ling begins sucking the head like a lollipop while his wrist flicking and warming the shaft. Seeing Lancelot's fucked out expression urges him to do better. Smiling to himself, he takes more of his length into his mouth until he reaches the hilt. Ling feels a bit proud of himself for not gagging despite of Lance's whole cock in his throat. He waits for a few second before proceeding to bob his head up and down, making sure to coat his length with his saliva.

"Fuck, you're so good at this," Lancelot whispered, looking obviously pleased.

That triggers the other assassin to do much better this time. He pulls back and sucks his balls this time, licking a fat strip on the skin whilst his thumb reaching the slit of the cock, pressing it gently.

"No, stop. I'm going to come," Lancelot warns, holding his shoulder.

"Please cum on my face," Ling counters, keeping his fingers near the slit of the cock. "Cum on my face, Lance."

And that's all it takes for the knight with the golden locks to fall apart and squirt all his juice onto the others assassin's face. Ling wipes the cum of his cheeks and licks it seductively.

"You're so fucking hot. I want to fuck you so bad."

Ling doesn't have to be told twice. He sits up and begins stripping his clothes. Just as he's freed from his garments, he leans down and makes out with the knight, fingers clutching on his long golden locks. Lancelot reaches behind him and pushes a finger inside Ling without warning. He uses some of his cum to stretch his whole and put more fingers inside whilst Ling keep himself distracted by suckling on the other's nipples.

"I'm ready. Please take me," Ling mutters against his chest.

"That's just what I'm about to do."

Lancelot enters him smoothly, the blue-haired assassin moans and throws his head back, clutching on the pillow. God, he can feel Lancelot's fat cock throbbing inside him. His eyes are tearing up from both pain and pleasure. This is absolutely real to be a dream. When Lancelot starts to move and fuck him, Ling could swear he sees stars.

Biting his lip, Ling clutches on the knight's bicep as the latter's thrusts become more faster and deeper. Bids of sweat form on Lancelot's face from using too much stamina but he's not complaining. Making a wreck of the assassin was his main goal after all. He thinks he could come just by watching Ling orgasm and God does he look so beautiful.

"Lancelot...please..."

"What?"

"I'm going t-to. Please—"

With that, Lancelot grabs a hold on his leaking dick and picks up his pace. Ling's moans turn louder this time. He's aware of shameless he is but he can't help it. Lancelot fucks him so good he thinks he's going to cum undone. And it only takes a swipe of the blond knight's thumb on his slit to make him cum. Ling shouts his name as he orgasms in his hand. Lancelot, still moving inside him, takes his cum-coated hand and lick it seductively. Then he grabs Ling's hips and gives few more thrusts before coming inside him.

They had two more rounds before they both get tired. Much to his surprise, Lancelot can be soft after sex, allowing the other to cuddle with him. Ling comfortably lays his head over his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"That was amazing," Ling mutters against his chest. Then he looks up to his lover with an inquisitive look. "By the way, where is the troll king?"

"I put him in the closet," answers Lancelot, pointing at the walk-in closet.

"So, you were really planning to do it with me."

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

Ling shakes his head and buries his face between his pecs. "No. I like spontaneous surprises."

"Great because I got another surprise for you."

At that, Ling looks up to him. "What is it?"

Lancelot leans down and kisses his mouth. "Will you be mine?"

Now it's far too late for Ling to think all of it is just a dream.

"Yes."


End file.
